Anastasiya Petrova
by KlauderC
Summary: You think Katherines' life is hard?  Ever imagine what it was like for her daughter?  Ever even thing about her daughter?  Im sure you will now.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Will you…wait! Slow down! Anastasiya please, slow down! There's no need to…" he said as he stumbled through the dark after the blond haired girl.

"There's not need to what, Dimitri? Overreact? You don't have to come; I can take care of this myself. Go back and wait at the house. This won't take long." Anastasiya said as she kept going, not even realizing that the boy had stumbled.

"Anastasiya please! I know that you're super pissed, and I totally get that, you have every right to be. But this is not the way to do this! We can wait for the others to come back from hunting, than we can head out!" Dimitri said as he continued to struggle to keep up with her. He stopped, too tired to keep up. "I know who and what you are Anastasiya, and I know this whole situation is just crazy and out of hand. But you don't have to do this by yourself!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. She took a brief stop, than swung around and in the blink of an eye had him nailed to the wall behind him.

"For number one, you don't know what I am, nor do you know how pissed I am! For number two, you do not know the whole situation. And for number three…I am so sorry." Anastasiya whispered, and before he could say anything she snapped his neck.

"Bravo, Bravo! You know, was there really a need for that? I mean I know your pissed bout your mother being alive after you thought she was dead for all of these years, but he was kind of the owner of the house were staying at. Now we don't have a house, and that kind of makes me mad, not gonna lie." Said a male figure out of the shadow.

"He was getting on my nerves. We'll find another house, and you're late. Let's go. It's time to pay my mother a little visit. We don't want to keep Mrs. Katerina Petrova waiting, do we?"


	2. Chapter 2

_June 12__th__, 1800_

_ I went to see Mrs. Pearl earlier today. After all of these years thinking that she was going to get me closer to my mother, and she still does not want to. She is afraid of how my mother is going to react when she finds out that Mrs. Pearl knew where I was without telling her. I guess I understand. I don't want to get Mrs. Pearl into trouble. She has, in many ways, become like a mother to me. And I know this whole situation puts her in a real dangerous position. Especially since her daughter, Anna, was the one to change me. _

_ Anna and I have been my best friend now for about 300 years now, 287 to be exact. She had changed me in 1513, on my 21__st__ birthday. Mrs. Pearl was not happy about it at first, actually thought of killing me afterwards. But then she realized how dangerous that would be to Anna and her, so she took me under wing. It was hard at first, trying to adjust myself to the change. My body and personality was so different, and I was hungry all the time. I had killed a few people for the first couple of years unintentionally. After that, I began learning how to control myself. I began adding animal blood in, and try to only drink human blood when I absolutely needed it. That first decade though was the hardest. Believe me, living forever like this is not a life for anyone. _

_ Well, I have better go. Anna will be here soon, and I have to get ready to go out. Hey, it is my birthday anyway! We are supposed to be going to a ball. Rumor has it that He will be there. I really hope He is. Neither Pearl nor Anna like me talking to him, but I kind of have the feeling in the pit of my stomach that He will help me find my mother faster that Mrs. Pearl will. _

"Hey! Put that journal down and let's get you ready! Mom wants us to not be late this time, and she wants us to actually look like we belong!" Anna said as she came in the room, not even bothering to look up. She knows that my journal is my life.

"Why, didn't we look like we did before hand? What's in the bags?" I asked as she put down all of her stuff at the table. She looked around my tiny cottage and gave a look. "And don't start on my house, my love. Or I might have to kill you. I am already stressed out enough as it is!"

"Ok than! Sorry, let's just get through this night. Get your dress. We are going to have a good time! Just…think of it as your birthday party! Everyone there is there for your big 21st!" She laughed in the most caring and sarcastic tone ever.

"I wish to take my time getting ready, if you don't mind. I want to look the upmost presentable for mother and everyone at the ball." I said as I went to fetch my dress.

"Whatever you wish, Mrs. Petrova. Or should I say Mrs. Peirce?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Before I could even think, I swung around and had Anna pinned up on the wall. I looked her dead in the eyes with the fiercest eyes I could give at the time being.

"Do NOT call me either of them at the ball tonight. Just call me by my first name, Anna. I don't know how many people know my mother, and I don't want word getting back to her quiet yet. You know that will be all kinds of trouble for both you and your mother. So just stop now while you ahead, do you hear me?" I whispered, even though I know we were alone. She shook her head and I released her. She dropped to the floor to catch her breath for a moment. "I'm sorry…" I apologized as tears came to my eyes. I have never done that to her before.

"It's ok. I was not really thinking that clearly. I deserved that. I just don't get it sometimes. You want to know who your mother is yet you will not tell people who you really are. I am sorry; I didn't mean to push any buttons. But it's over and done with, so let's get ready for this. Oh, also mom said to wear you necklase. Gilbert is supposed to be there, and he's bringing some men to search. She wants no accidents as she's trying to get on his good side." With that said we got ready for the most part in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

July 04, 1864

Something really bad happened today. I don't know how it happened or why it happened; but I am freaking out right now. I can feel my body changing, and it's beginning to really creeping me out. And the worst part is, I KILLED somebody. And not just anybody, but a Bennett. I killed a freaking Bennett witch today…and I think she gave me her powers.

He gave me a hint on where my mother was located today. He said if I find the Salvatore brothers I would find her. Well, I don't know the Salvatore brothers directly, but I knew Mrs. Pearl knew them through my mother, so I followed her into town today. I knew the one as soon as I saw him. It became clear to me the moment I saw him. His charm, his beauty, his confidence. I went to walk out of the woods to go talk to him when the Bennett witch came after me out of no where. At first I thought it was Emily, but then I quickly realized that it wasn't her because Emily would never attempt to hurt me. She knew Mrs. Pearl would have her revenge.

I don't know the witch that attacked me, but she would have succeeded if Anna wasn't trailing too far behind. Anna caught her by surprise, and before I knew what was going on, Anna was struggling to control her. The witch flung Anna over her shoulder, than came back after me. Just than my head started to burn and I dropped to the floor. I had no clue what was going, but I had never felt pain like this before. Just than the witch dropped to the floor, and the pain stopped. I looked up to see Anna standing behind her, with a blood running down her face. She wasn't dead yet, but it was obvious that it would be soon. She was bleeding too much to even attempt to get help. I couldn't help myself, so I went over and drank from her blood. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her face, and as she did she whispered "Please…not…Katherine…" Just then she put her hand on my temples, said something under her breath, and closed her eyes for the last time.

I didn't realize it till after Mrs. Pearl had come over that she had given me not only her powers, but a plead for my life. Mrs. Pearl demanded to know what happened, but all I could do was look up at her in shock. She put her hands on my face and demanded again to know what had happened. I lost control and fled because I didn't know what to tell Mrs. Pearl. I still don't know what happened, and I'm still really confused. I really don't know what to do…

"What did you do?" Asked the cloaked figure in the doorway. I shot up in surprise and gasped as I realized who it was.

"Please, I know how this looks, but it's not. That Bennett witch came after me, I was merely defending myself. I was almost killed by her!" I pleaded for my life.

"You don't even know what you have done do you?" He asked, with a sleek grin on his face. "Well let me inform you before Pearls daughter comes after you for it." He said as he moved closer to me. I backed up with complete confusion.

"What are you talking about? Anna would never hurt me." I snipped back defensively.

"Not after you killed her mother. Well, for a fact, you pretty much killed every vampire in Mystic Falls. Mrs. Pear, Bethanne, about five other vampires as well as someone else you might know. Someone named Katherine Pierce. Does that ring a bell?" He asked and his smirk got bigger. "Oh, I almost forgot, that Harper boy, the one you've been seeing, is dead too."

"What?" I asked and my heart dropped. I could not rap my mind around what he had just told me. "What…How... Why…" I couldn't complete the question.

"Well, a human saw what happened in the woods, and went to get the Gilbert fool. The group of humans came back and collected the bunch of them, and put them in the church. John Gilbert himself found out about Pearl, and she tried to get away but he shot her. Your mother was the last one to go in. Than they set the church on fire." He said as he continued to come closer to me.

"You're lying. I don't believe you!" I yelled at him as I started to feel really strange inside.

"Oh, you don't? Well go check the church and see for yourself. They just lit it about a minute ago. Maybe you can save them! Considering the fact that you got them put in there to begin with!" He scolded back in frustration.

"No, you're lying." I stopped as tears came streaming down my face. My heart felt like the weight of the world in my chest.

"You killed your own kind Anastasiya. And not only that, but you killed your own family members. You are a MURDERER!" And before I knew it he had me up against the wall. Just then he backed up and his hands flew to his head. I ran as fast as I could out of the house and to the church. When I got there my fears became a reality.

"No…" I whispered as I saw the church burning to the ground. I looked around and could not find Anna anywhere. Nobody was anywhere to be found, or at least nobody I knew. At that moment my body shut down and I lost control.

"No! Mama!" I screamed as I fell to my knees in a hysterical cry. My mother was dead, and I have never even met her. Mrs. Pearl was the closest thing to a mother I had, and she was dead. Harper was dead. And Anna was nowhere to be found. Just then something flashed into my mind. Mrs. Pear had said that if something where to ever happen like this, that we were to separate for a couple of decades and come back. Anna always said that if this ever happened, she would go to Italy. That would be my best bet right now. Still unable to move, I sat in the dirt as tears kept coming. "Mama, this was not want I wanted, please know that." I whispered under my breath as I got up. "I'm…I'm all alone now." I said out loud as I came to this realization, and sat back down.

"Miss, are you ok?" He asked as I looked up into the eyes of Damon Salvatore, the boy that I had saw earlier. His eyes were glazed, but I could tell that it was probably from the smoke. Something was different about him. He was human, but at the same time he wasn't. Was he…transitioning?

"You're…your trans…" I stood up and started to walk away. Mrs. Pearl had always said to help out any soon to be vampire, but under the circumstances I just couldn't. Why was he still alive when my mother and family were burning in the church? Why should I even be alive after what happened today? I turned around and ran, and kept running until I was far away from Mystic Falls. And even then, I still continued to run.

Hours after the church fire

"I don't think His plan is going to work out. Now we have a bunch of vampires dead and the girl is missing! How is He going to get anything done now?" Amy asked as she looked through the remainder of items left in Anastasiyas small house.

"We are not here to question His judgment, no matter how we think. We are here to figure out what witch is helping the girl. He said that the witch was the most powerful one he has ever felt." The unknown male said as he looked through the kitchen. After a minute he stopped and stood in silence for a minute. He then sighed and let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry, but what really seems funny to you at a time like this?" Amy asked as she plopped down on the couch, so confused on what she was looking for.

"What was her favorite thing to do?" He asked as he walked over to the shelf. Just than Amy's eyes light up. "She would have had to have written about what happened tonight. She wouldn't have left without doing so." The unknown male said as he picked up the journal. Just then, a second unknown male walked into the house.

"We might have bigger problems than we thought, my brother." He said as he grabbed the journal out of his brother's hands. "Seems someone saw what happened. I'll tell you on the way, but if what the human said, we are in trouble. Amy and I will head back home to read though this. You know what you have to do, my brother." The second unknown brother said. And just as everyone was about to leave, the second unknown brother turned. "Oh, and Elijah, just to let you know, Katherine's still alive. The rest of them, well who care's. If you find me the girl, I'll tell you where Katherine's hiding out."

"Wait…she's…not…" Elijah said, and at that his brother and Amy left.


End file.
